A mechanically operating pulse generator for producing electrical pulses depending on direction of rotation is described in EP-A 229 306. It has a contact tongue movable between a pair of metal contacts for each direction of rotation. Depending on the direction of rotation, either one or the other contact tongue is actuated by a switching sleeve whose cam engages in a gear wheel. The gear wheel is toothed on the outside, and is moved and pressed into the inter-tooth recesses of the gear wheel when the gear wheel rotates.
Manufacturing of this device is, however, too complex. Thus the problem underlying the invention, and a task to be performed, is to devise a mechanically operating pulse transmitter for producing electrical pulses which is as simple as possible in construction -- i.e., which is composed and manufacturable in as simple a manner as possible. Also, the device should be compact and hence space-saving in construction and be suitable for automatic mass production.